Much drama, Kendall and music!
by Peacelover3333
Summary: More KendallXOOC than RavenXRobin... Actually all of the songs are about Esmerelda and Kendall... I don't 'member if there are any "no no" words... R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs being played or the Teen Titans, or Kendall Schmidt or James Maslow or anything else! I only own Libra's Child, Love Is A Killer, Esmerelda, and Raven Black!  
**

_If Eyes Could Speak by Devon Werkheiser Esmerelda's POV_

"Why are you keeping secrets from me? I'm your best friend!" Kendall yelled.

"Because! You don't always need to know what I'm thinking! I don't run through your thoughts!" I yelled.

"I know! But, everyday you have a problem! And I want to make sure you're okay!"

"Okay! Fighting doesn't help! You really want to know what I'm thinking? Look into my eyes." I replied calmly. Kendall looked into my eyes.

"Your eyes are such a beautiful sparkly lilac color." He said. I blushed. "No! Look into my eyes and listen to what they are saying." I spoke, regaining my looked into my eyes once again. They whispered, "I love you, Kendall! You are my life! You are my smile, my heart and my inspiration! You are the reason I am what I am now! A singer/songwriter! I never would have followed my dream if you weren't there to train me and speak me into it! I love you and I always will!" Kendall back up and stared at me, head tilted to the side.

"So? Are you happy now?" I asked. Kendall answered, but in the utmost unexpected way. With a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We both started moaning as we got deeper into the kiss. Kendall licked my bottom lip, wishing to enter my mouth. I granted this wish. For what felt like hours, but only a mere two minutes, we pulled apart. I looked into Kendall's big, hazel eyes. (A/N: My eyes are hazel too! YAY!)

"What does this mean?" I asked. Kendall smirked his famous cocky smirk.

"What do you want it to mean? Because I think, no, I KNOW this means that I love you."

"I love you too, Kendall!" I cried when we pulled together again for another passionate kiss.

**A/N: Wasn't that B-E-A-UTIFUL? I'm gonna add more songs to this same chapter 'cause this chapter would be short without them so... **

_'Til I Forget About You by Big Time Rush! WHOO!_

"What the hell is your problem?" Rachel Roth yelled. "Why are you home so late?"

"Because I had to over-record 'cause James took forever doing his hair!" Richard yelled back.

"Then, what's with the lipstick stain on your cheek? Did you go to dinner with Kori?"

"Yeah! Why does it matter to you?" Richard yelled as he threw his duffel bag on the counter.

"Because we are getting married in two months and you are running around with a girl you let go of three years ago! For me! and yet, you've got the girl kissing you all over! Maybe you should be dating a smart enough girl who wears No stain lipstick!" Rachel said as she wiped the lipstick off of his collar. Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator.

"You know what? We are over! I'm done with these secret dates with your ex-girlfriend! These lies are old and I'm tired of the mess that I have to clean up!"

"Fine! I swear I'll do anything that I have to 'til I forget about you!" Richard said as he packed his things and left. Rachel began to cry and pray to the lord.

**A/N: Here is another one...**

_The City is Ours by Big Time Rush... _

"Hey, sis! Guess what?" Esmerelda yelled as she saw her sister in the hallway.

''What? Did you get a lifetime supply of chocolate?"

"No! Kendall called RoqueRecords to get me a recording contract! Oh yeah, he called for you too!"

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"Isn't my husband awesome? We have to be at RoqueRecords tomorrow at 3:30 to star in 'The City is Ours'! Yay!"

"That is so awesome! Tonight the city is ours!"

Ez, Kendall, James and Raven were on their way to RoqueRecords.

**A/N: And another one...**

_Famous by BTR..._

"Ready?" Kendall asked.

"Ready!" Ez replied. Ez, Kendall, James and Raven entered RoqueRecords.

"Welcome! Are ya ready to be famous?" Gustavo asked. He shook Raven's and Esmerelda's hand

"Yes! We are so excited!" Ez and Raven said simultaneously.

"Good! We shall start recording now!" Gustavo said as he pulled the girls into the recording studio.

**A/N: Do you know what I'm gonna say?...**

_Halfway There by BTR..._

It's been 4 months since the girls became famous. It was 2 days now until their first concert. On this day...

"Libra's child has been fired!" Griffin explained. The girls stood surprised.

"WHAT? HOW ARE WE FIRED?" Ez and Raven cried in unison.

"Your stocks have dropped and we just don't have the money to keep your band."

"Kendall, what are we going to do?" Ez asked, holding on to him.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, hon." Kendall replied, hugging Ez tightly. Ez began to cry in his shirt.

"We were halfway there!"

**A/N: :[ 'Memeber, you 'member?**

_Any Kind Of Guy by BTR_

"I love you, Esmerelda Lilac! And I wish for you to become Esmerelda Schmidt!" Kendall yelled as he pulled out a ring.

"Oh, Kendall! That's so sweet but don't you think it's a little too early? And I've been proposed to before... three times actually and they kidnapped me because I wasn't ready and I thought it was too early."

"But... I'm not going to be those guys! I'll be Any Kind Of Guy you want! And you could be my one of a kind girl!"

"Yes! Yes Kendall! I'll marry you!

**A/N:... MMMM... Mhm... you need a specialist to see about what I'm going to say next...**

_Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee_

Esmerelda was sitting on her bed, crying.

She was just raped by Slade and Kendall had left for tour a month ago after she got fired from Libra's child. Her looks have changed and her personality has lost its way. She's been quiet, has eaten less, and keeps her temper straight. She stays in her room all day everyday. She doesn't go on her missions anymore because it's just Slade coming back for more pain from Esmerelda.

"Ez?" A voice said outside her door.

She jumped off her bed. "Kendall? You're really home?" She cried as she jumped on Kendall and kissed him hard.

"Hey! I'm back! I missed you so much! Hey, why were you crying?"

"I... was raped... by Slade three weeks after you left..."

"WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Esmerelda began to cry. Kendall took her into room and set her on his lap.

"I... feel hurt, dreadful, dirty, and... broken..." Esmerelda spoke before she cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Seriously?**

_Telephone by Lady Gaga Feat. Beyonce_

Raven Roth had just finished class. She drove home and started working on her new story.

"Hey! There's a party tonight! Wanna come?" Raven Black and Esmerelda asked.

"I want to work on my stories! Not get high and have sex with complete strangers! Besides, I'm engaged to Robin."

"No! It's just a dance club with non-alcoholic drinks!" Raven R. replied. Ez nodded her head and got dressed.

_5 minutes later... At Dance 'Til You Die!_

"Wow! This is so awesome!" Raven cried. Telephone started playing. Rae's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you guys? You guys were supposed to rehearse for Libra's Child's new song 'Zodiac Sign'!" Robin yelled on the other line. Rae hung up the phone and began dancing with the beat.

**A/N: Ima continue on with these stories with no more interruptions...**

_DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love by Usher_

One night, Esmerelda Lilac needed a night from work. She went to "Dance 'Til Ya Die!" The famous dance club where you make love. She had gotten past the bouncer and walked towards her the stage.

"Hey! What's up, Rae?" Ez asked her best friend, Raven Black. She was the lead guitarist of "Love Is A Killer!"

"Getting ready for my first gig!"

"Congrats! Hey, I'll meet you after the song! I'll be sitting by the bar!" Ez replied as she walked away. Before she reached the bar, she bumped into a hard chest. The person reached out his hand and helped her up. "Thanks. And sorry, I should watch... where I'm going? Why are you staring at me?"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The figure asked.

"Um... maybe you know me as Ez Lilac, lead singer/guitarist of Libra's Child."

"No! You're Esmerelda Lilac from Jump City University! You're the smartest girl at the school! I'm in all your classes! I'm Kendall Schmidt!"

"Now, I know I know you! You were the leader of my absolute favorite band, Big Time Rush!"

"Yeah! I quit when my grades started dropping, so I'm taking classes to be an author. And I thought I remembered your one-of-a-kind eyes around here!" Kendall replied as Esmerelda blushed. "I plan on listening to your music when I can! But right now..." DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love started playing. "... Would you like to dance?" Ez nodded her head and regained her posture. She followed Kendall to the dance floor.

An hour later...

Kendall and Ez have been dancing for an hour and Kendall decided to make a move. He dragged her to the bar and bought her a drink. When the drinks came, Kendall asked her a question. "Hey... um... I know this is random but... Who's your favorite in BTR?"

"Um... it's not random and... you!" Ez smiled and blushed.

"Well... then maybe... this will be your favorite thing to... do..." Kendall replied as his face came closer to Ez's. When Ez could feel his breath on her neck, she closed the gap by pressing her lips against his with great force. She wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck and he brought his hands around Ez's waist and pulled her closer. After two minutes, they pulled apart. Ez started smiling and blushing yet again.

"Um... That was fun!"

"I take it that was your favorite thing to do!"

"Yes!"

"Would you like a ride home?"

"Sure!" Ez replied as they walked outside to the limo. They started having a love fest in the back. Looks like this is going to be a beautiful night.

**A/N: ...**

_La La La by Auburn feat. Iyaz_

My phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at Raven's! Gosh! I'll be home in an hour! We've got a project to do!" I heard Robin scream before I hung up.

"Was that Robin again?" Ez, one of my best friends ever asked.

"Yes! And all I hear him say when he calls me is 'La La LA!' And it's getting on my nerves that he is listening to his stupid friends!"

"They don't want you guys to be together Rae?"

"No! And I have no clue why and if he calls me one more time, then... we are over!" And as I said that...

"WHAT?"

"Don't what me like that! And don't hang up on me when I'm talking to you! Come home now!"

"No! I'm done! With your bossiness and your constant calling! My love is one of a kind so I wouldn't leave you, even if I had to! But now... we are through! I'm done!" I hung up before Robin could protest. I began crying and I asked Ez if I could stay at her house for a couple of nights. My life was hard without being with Robin. I heard his voice everyday. But, I was strong enough by not going back.


End file.
